


Care

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cooking and baking for Koumei, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: You decide to bring your workaholic husband Koumei some food and tlc.
Relationships: Ren Koumei/Original Character(s), Ren Koumei/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

Taking your cookies out of the oven, you put them on the cooling rack. They looked and smelled delicious, and you couldn’t wait to decorate them and give them to your husband. They first had to cool down though, and they would be for his evening snack. Dinner came first, and tonight you made his favourite. 

Over your years of marriage, you had gotten pretty good at smoking squid. Koumei was terrible at taking care of himself once he got caught up in his work, which was 90% of the time. It was at times like this that you felt it was your duty to make sure he ate something, that he got some sleep and that he looked at least a little presentable. You learned pretty early into your relationship that smoked squid was his favourite, so it was the perfect thing to make him eat something when he was too caught up in work. 

Looking over the plate once more you nodded, happy with your plating. You picked up the plate and put it on a platter with a bottle of water and a glass. If he was in the zone like usual, he’d also forget to drink, which doesn’t help with his bad skin. That, and his lack of sleep. He kept complaining about it, but would never change his habits when you pointed the source out. It didn’t bother you too much though, you loved him despite his bad skin. 

Knocking softly on his door, you waited a few seconds before you heard the muffled voice on your husband, telling you to come in. You opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind you. Koumei looked up, his expression changed from looking slightly irritated, probably because someone dared disturb him, to a small smile. 

“Good evening, love.”  
“Good evening, Koumei. I figured you didn’t have dinner yet, so I thought I’d bring you some.”  
“Smoked squid? You spoil me, Y/N. Thank you.”  
“No problem, dear. Eat it when it’s hot! I’ll come back with a snack later.”  
“I am so lucky to have you.”  
“You sure are, otherwise your skin would be even worse, being fatigued, dehydrated and malnourished.” You grinned as you watched him start to rub the back of his head, something he often did when he was embarrassed or frustrated.   
“Yes yes, you’re right sweetheart. I take terrible care of myself.”  
“At least you know it. I’ll help you with that though.”

You gave Koumei a kiss on his cheek, which returned the smile to his face. Leaving him to enjoy his food before it got cold, you got back to the kitchen to finish up your cookies. You loved decorating them in all kinds of ways, and Koumei loved seeing your creative creations. He mostly loved eating them though. The first time you brought up your baking talent to him, Koumei wasn’t too excited about it, not being too big on sweets, nor feeling the craving to eat them often. That quickly changed when you gave him the first taste of your skills though, and now he was looking forward to them. On the rare occasion that he wasn’t completely immersed in his work, he’d love to sit in the kitchen with you, watching you work, having a taste of the raw batter, enjoying the smell of the cookies as they just left the oven. Sadly though, you had married a workaholic. 

Putting the cookies in a little basket to bring them to him, you also pocketed a hairbrush. You had noticed earlier his hair was a mess and you knew he wouldn’t be taking care of it any time soon. He’d just join you in your bed that night, simply taking out his updo, which would only make the knots that were already in his hair bigger. That would in turn make his hair more of a mess to take care of tomorrow. So, better take care of it right now. Koumei could use a little break as well. 

Knocking on the door to his study once more, slightly happier ‘come in’ followed. He knew it was you this time, and he knew you were bringing a snack. Opening the door again, you saw your husband smiling at you as you came in, eyes already focussed on the basket you were holding. As you came closer he reached to take the basket from you, but you pulled the basket just out of his reach. Your husbands pouting face made you giggle a little. Reaching in the basket, you pulled out a cookie and held it in front of his face. 

“Open up~” 

Koumei laughed at your action, and opened his mouth. You put the cookie in his mouth, waiting a little to gauge his reaction. 

“It’s amazing, love.”  
“That’s good.” You now put the basket down in front of him. “You eat some more, I’m going to comb your hair, it’s a mess.”  
“Alright, thank you.”

Taking the hairbrush, you stood behind him and started gently brushing through his hair. Koumei relaxed and enjoyed the moment, feeling lucky to have you. Amazing cookies and getting his hair brushed? He loved it. Unbeknownst to you, Koumei often didn’t brush his hair, hoping you would do it for him. He enjoyed the feeling of the brush and your fingers going through his hair, and he loved the quality time it gave the two of you. He would never tell you that though, you’d have yet another thing to scold him for. He knew he really should take better care of himself, but stopping mid-work, or doing something else when work is on your mind just… didn’t work. But whenever that other thing included you, that was a different thing. Just like now. 

“Koumei?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you think you can get away from work soon?”  
“For you? I’ll try to finish up soon. Did you have anything in mind?”  
“I just wanted to go to bed together again, lately I’ve been falling asleep before you even came into the room. We can read a book or we can talk some before we actually go to bed… maybe cuddle?”  
“How can I refuse my love cuddles? I’ll join you soon.”

You kissed him with a big smile and walked out of the room, almost skipping towards your bedroom. Koumei watched you leave with a smile, already looking forward to getting to bed.


End file.
